Fangs and Hood
by NekoAiHime
Summary: Little girls shouldn't go wandering in the spooky old woods alone. Pairing: Kacchako
1. My damn forest!

A/N: Yet another random idea. I'll be writing this in short short chapters so that I can update it far more frequently! My aim is almost daily, but we'll see how that goes!

* * *

There was an intruder. _Yet fucking again._ He could barely keep count of the amount of times he had to chase them off, but like an undying fucking cockroach, they always return, annoying as ever. It was as though he could never squish them to death, as if he was cursed to be faced with them contin-fucking-ously. He _had_ offered them a way out, seeing as they were naught but foolish humans, but there was a limit to his damn generosity. In the first place, he was _anything_ but generous.

Big bad wolves fucking eat people. And he was hungry for violence. He was done.

They were typically woodsman, or whatever the heck the humans called themselves. Always entering and vilifying his woods with their presence, he could still smell the stench. Poisonous. Destructive. Humans spun tales about wolves being cruel and evil, menacing and disgusting – perhaps that was true of _him_ , but they were no better. Carving shit into the trees, taking the trees down for their own purpose, killing the animals for sport. They understood _nothing._ **How dare they fucking defile _his_ woods!?**

He did not share. The forest stretched for miles upon miles, but there was no way he was sharing his woods with the damn humans. He had been residing here long before the human village even existed. He watched as the trees grew beyond the clouds, and he would be damned if he allowed the fucking morons to touch his home.

He did not care if this one smelled like vanilla and flowers. He did not care if this one was a short midget for a girl. He did not care if this one moved as though the world was a dancing party and she skipped along the path as though she was a fucking princess making her way down to meet her stupid dumbass prince because this was _his_ fucking forest and no prancing little girl would make a damn difference. He will _eat_ her to set an example to the stupid humans who did not understand a simple instruction. **Keep Out.** How difficult was it?! The woods did not rest in the midst of their village, nor did not create any form of blockage, there was distance far from the roads that he liked – but no, they trespassed constantly anyway. They should have fucking listened.

He did not care. **The girl was paying the price.**

Low growl rumbled deep within chest as he watched her within the shadows. Bare feet were silent, a practiced stalk any competent predator was capable of, crimson gaze taking in all of his current prey. With her hood it was hard to tell exact features, but his nose confirmed that it was a female, and keen vision put her to be just a small fry. Perhaps even a child….? As if that would matter. If it did, they would not have sent her foolishly into the forest where the wicked wolf lived. There was no way she could flee from his claws, she was _dead_ the moment she stepped in.

He leaped, and in an instance he was behind her, lowering his head as rage bubbled free in a blood curling snarl. Head aligned; clawed hand swiped the hood off, the sheer motion shredding through few stray strands of cocoa. Fangs glistened, ready to rip her throat out in a swift act, but first claws dug into head, forcing her to look up at him, as prey should. Crimson to chocolate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, fucking around in _my_ damn forest?"


	2. It's my forest

It was further than she thought. She had traveled far and wide, relying on nothing but a compass for a reason she could not fathom. She had a home, somewhat, and it was sufficient. It provided her with what she required, and she was accepted; things were great. But the urge to discover a place unknown to her was far stronger than her desire to remain ( and she was madly desperate to stay in the familiarity ). Her body ached with the constant motion, but she could not stop, her feet maintained a steady peace even if she yearned for nothing but days of rest. Her mind was fogged, and the world felt like it mattered not.

 **Nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , mattered except for her getting there.**

Where it was, she knew not.

She could not explain the yearning, how she had a desperate need to arrive, how she followed the compass blindly, how she went through hell, just to get to a place she knew naught of. She thought she would never arrive. _But she did_. Somehow, she managed. It was to smoke that she approached, and she felt sick to the stomach at the very scent; life she saw, but it was death she took into her lungs. A village, full of people, bumbling along close to a forest – the forest where the compassed pointed north. She knew it was the destination even before she arrived; how the woods called to her.

 _They warned her_. The woods was inhabited by some kind of a monster. Some form of a foul beast with fangs and claws meant for dismembering humans, but not one of them were wounded. Scared, perhaps, yet no signs of physical trauma did she observe. She would enter, no matter what. She could calm a beast, perhaps. But the compass told her to continue _no matter what.  
_  
Thus she departed the village, giving thanks for the water and rest. Whatever drew her to the forest gave her endless questions, and she desired answers. She glimpsed first the towering trees, watching how they pierced the skies and wondered how far they went. Would she be able to climb to the top, and gaze upon the world? She grazed first the blooms, marveling at the colours and scents; but unwilling to pluck them to end their short lives. Beauty could simply be admired without possessing. The compass within her told her that she was _home_.

The forest, despite being so foreign, fell _perfectly_ into place around her. She heard the trees sing, and the flutter of birds soaring to approach, yet stifled breathes and one soul stood out. To her chagrin, her peace was too short. Close, watching her every move. Yet she felt the power surge into her from the very ground she stood upon, booted feet a hindrance – nonetheless still she felt the _heart_ of the forest thump as her own did. The forest told her she was home. **It was a piece of her.**

 _Pointed_ ears shifted into vision as tresses fluttered from the removal of obscuring hood and the woods sounded far clearer; but her attention was focused on the one who bared fangs and dug claws into her head. Chocolate met crimson.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, claiming _my_ forest?"


	3. You gotta be f-ing kidding me

There was nothing she would have liked more than to laze in the midst of the forest, to soak up the vibrant energy that it buzzed eternally with – but with a clawed hand upon her head, messing up her tresses ( not that she cared too much about the tidiness of her hair ), she had no luxury of time. To react was to _survive_ , and though she was fully capable of incapacitating the fanged beast, she opted for a what she hoped was a snarky response. Fear did not course through veins, but somehow, _something else_ did. She could not precisely define the sensation, but the defiant gaze did not falter. Chocolate took note of the tousled blond hair, the ears she immediately desired to reach for, the lips that would usually hide now bared fangs. Head tilted, she merely smiled at both the familiar chime of crystals clinking in her ears, and the masculine features contorting with rage.

She found it mildly amusing.

 _He did not._

"The fuck do you mean your forest?! I've been here forever! This is _my_ forest! Ain't no snotty brat faced princess going to be claiming _my_ forest!"

Veins popped as muscles tensed further – his attempt at intimidation seemed so futile at her casual stance; she held no weapons, but the pointy ears indicated enough. Unlike the intruders of the past, she was no human. The little trinkets pierced into her ears tingled as finger brushed against. While he likewise adored several ( though he recalled little as to when and how ), the styles were a jarring difference. _They were opposites._

He, a wolf with blood on his hands, death in his breath.  
She, a fae with magic on her hands, life in her breath.

But it mattered not what she was; nothing changed the fact that the forest belonged to him. He was the King of the damn forest; of all the magical beings that darted through, of all the animals that took and gave to the growth and essence of the forest. No puny little fairy princess was going to change anything.

Thus he aligned vision with hers, and all but spat in her face. If claws and fangs did not scatter her wits and send her running, he was forced to use far more brutal force. She had her warning, so be it. He took strength from the mighty forest itself, drawing upon its power through bare feet. Fae or not, she was a fool to challenge a wolf king at his prime in his place of origin.

 **She will pay the price.**

He slid his hand from temple to jawline, ignoring the trickle of crimson as he marked a path – he squeezed, almost finding her compressed cheeks amusing; almost did laughter slip, but he snarls off his almost blunder.

"Listen here, roundface. I don't care what you are, or whatever the fuck you think you can do with this forest. There is only one King in this damn forest, and it's _me_. So you can turn around and get the fuck out of here because I'm not sharing my fucking forest with some prancing little fairy princess. The only way you're staying is if I eat you. _Alive_."

Her final warning served, the wolf leans back with a satisfied grin. Surely the outright threat would shake her, she did not seem old enough to be one of those annoying fucks who were 'almighty'. No, _she_ , he can chase off with ease.

Yet despite the scent of iron that seeped into their surroundings, still she smiles. In fact, she laughs and takes his hand into hers, her gentle touch prying claws off her face with ease he did not expect. As though her very touch weakened and sapped him of his strength, he watched in utter confusion as she shifted her cheek into his palm; a tender cradle despite the fact that their positions as predator and prey.

"Do you hear that? The heartbeat of the forest?"

He scoffed, immediately believing her a childish fool. _Of course he did._ One only had to be _mildly_ sensitive to realize that the forest had a life of its own, that the magic that surged through the earth came in waves mimicking a heartbeat. It was normal for a magical forest, they had lives of their own. She was making a fuss of something typical.

"I've traveled across the world to come here, driven by nothing but what's within me. Here. This forest. You may be King of the Forest, but you… You're in _my_ heart." Her words, once uttered, felt so right. As if the proclamation affirmed the connection, the endless yearning finally came to a halt. The compass within stilled. Everything fell into place, she was home. She was _**complete**_.

He had heard of such possibilities, but never once would it have crossed his mind that he would encounter such – especially not whilst he lived in the forest for his entire life. Never once did he step foot outside the forest, though deny as he may, it would have been impossible anyway. Nonetheless there was potential truth in her words, for palm cupped her cheek but thumb rested upon throat, and there the steady rhythm thumped a matching pace to the world around him.

Exact. Precise. Unwavering.

"I am whole again." She murmurs, and he swears he sees tears in her eyes. His forest. His damn forest. Of all things it had to be, it had to be a fae's heart. Of all the fucking things in the fucking world.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

* * *

A/N: It's been a while! My bad! I have been posting mostly on AO3 and I completely forgot to update it over at .


End file.
